


Message subliminal

by Nezumicat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Courage Akaashi !, First Time, Hand Jobs, It's hard to be Bokuto's boyfriend, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi propose à Bokuto de passer le week-end chez lui. Mais Bokuto est persuadé que tout le monde se trompe : Akaashi n'a absolument rien derrière la tête !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message subliminal

Bokuto sort son téléphone et relit pour la énième fois l'email d'Akaashi.  
"Vous pourrez passer la nuit ici, si vous voulez."

Rien à faire, il a beau avoir beaucoup tergiversé, il reste persuadé que Shirofuku se plante, sur ce coup-là. Il n'y a aucun message caché ou intention particulière derrière cette phrase ! Il a déjà passé plusieurs fois la nuit chez lui, avant qu'il ne devienne son petit-ami, et Akaashi n'a jamais eu quoi que ce soit derrière la tête. Akaashi dit ça comme ça. Si Bokuto reste un peu tard, il n'aura pas besoin de se presser pour attraper le dernier train, ni de se forcer à rentrer à pieds, voilà tout.

Bokuto soupire, range son téléphone et se met en route. Dehors, il fait une chaleur de plomb, mais les gouttes de sueur qui lui dégoulinent dans le dos, ça ne l'a jamais arrêté. Transpirer en marchant, ça lui donne presque l'impression de faire du sport ! Il hésite à se diriger vers la gare, mais leur rendez-vous est dans plus d'une demi-heure. Il opte pour une marche rapide, enfile ses oreillettes, et entonne joyeusement l'air de la chanson qui se lance en prenant la direction opposée au train.

Il est un peu plus de quatorze heures. Bokuto est réveillé depuis six heures, et depuis six heures, il n'attend qu'une chose. Que l'heure de son rendez-vous arrive. Il a vaguement trainé au lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, est parti courir une bonne heure, a englouti un énorme petit-déjeuner, a trainé sur Internet, et puis il a attendu. Quand Akaashi n'est pas là, il passe le plus clair de son temps à penser à lui, quand il ne songe pas au volley. Sur son téléphone, il lui envoie des messages pour lui indiquer ce qu'il a mangé, ce qu'il vient d'entendre, ou ce qu'il compte faire après. Sur son ordinateur, il discute avec lui tout en jouant ou en trainant sur des forums. Il s'est mis à suivre des sites qu'Akaashi aime bien. Il a emprunté un roman qu'Akaashi lui a conseillé – et pourtant les romans, ce n'est pas particulièrement son truc, parce que ça manque cruellement d'images et de vie. Et il l'a même fini. Et il lui a même plu, tout comme certains des sites qu'il s'est mis à fréquenter. Akaashi est un garçon de bon goût.

Ça doit être pour ça qu'il a bien voulu sortir avec lui. Un mois quasiment ! Enfin à trois jours près. Bokuto se demande ce que l'on fait, lorsqu'on fête ses un mois. Personne n'a été de bon conseil sur le sujet. Tous autant qu'ils sont, ils se sont à moitié fichus de lui, comme quoi un mois ça n'était pas grand-chose, alors qu'un mois, c'est énorme ! Un jour, c'était déjà énorme, quand on est le petit-ami d'Akaashi, même une minute ! En fait, le moment-même où Akaashi lui a dit oui, était énorme. Rien que sa réponse lui aurait presque suffi, à lui. Juste entendre "Oui".

Bokuto n'a pas besoin de grand-chose. Tant qu'il peut se tenir à ses côtés et faire des trucs avec lui, ça lui convient. Il sait qu'ils sont en couple, et il se sent hyper privilégié. Il est bien conscient qu'il est à côté de la plaque en ce qui concerne le genre de gestes que l'on est censé faire lorsqu'on sort avec quelqu'un. Tenir la main d'Akaashi l'intimide toujours un peu, alors que bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait pas grand-chose quand ils n'étaient qu'amis et que par hasard, ça devait leur arriver. L'embrasser… ça lui plait vraiment beaucoup. Mais il n'est jamais tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il doit faire, de ce qu'Akaashi voudrait, alors il se sent un peu nul.

Alors plus ? Plus, c'est quelque chose d'assez inconcevable. Et Akaashi n'a jamais dit qu'il voulait, d'ailleurs. Et puis ils sont super jeunes. Ce sont les autres qui ont l'esprit tordu, à lui dire que si, le message d'Akaashi implique totalement ce genre de choses. De choses… Bokuto secoue la tête. Il a déjà du mal à les nommer, alors les faire !

*

\- Salut, Akaashi !! lance Bokuto dès que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre. Je suis trop content de te voir !

Akaashi porte un débardeur et un short. Il est pieds nus. Il a les cheveux un peu plus décoiffés que d'habitude, et ça lui va trop bien. En fait, sa tenue lui va trop bien.  
\- Bonjour, Bokuto-san. Vous êtes un peu en avance.  
\- Pourtant j'ai zappé le train ! Désolé, tu veux que je revienne dans cinq minutes ?  
\- Dites pas n'importe quoi. Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir aussi. Vous entrez ?  
\- Ouais !  
\- Vous êtes trempé, en fait… Vous avez couru sous cette chaleur ?  
\- Heu non… J'ai juste marché !  
\- Vous voulez prendre une douche ?  
\- Non, c'est bon ! répond Bokuto en enlevant ses chaussures, et ses chaussettes par la même occasion. Ta mère est pas là ?  
\- Elle est partie après le déjeuner, en week-end avec des copines.

Quand il se redresse, Akaashi lui prend la main et s'approche un peu de lui.  
\- Elle a probablement fait exprès, dit son petit-ami avant de l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres sont toutes douces, par rapport aux siennes qu'il trouvait sèches. Akaashi passe une main dans sa nuque, et Bokuto se sent un peu honteux car elle doit être trempée de sueur. Mais c'est super agréable, alors il se concentre juste sur cet aspect-là. Akaashi sent bon. Il a l'odeur du parfum qu'il porte le week-end. Bokuto pose une main sur son flanc et sourit dans le baiser.  
\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire, Bokuto-san ? demande Akaashi en s'éloignant.  
\- Tu as genre un immense verre de Coca ?! J'ai super soif !  
\- J'imagine ! Je vous prépare ça. Vous n'avez qu'à vous poser au salon, d'accord ?  
\- Mmh ! Oh Akaashi ? Merci pour l'invitation !  
\- Pourquoi vous me remerciez pour ça ? demande Akaashi en levant un sourcil avant de disparaître à la cuisine.

Bokuto fait un rapide détour par la salle de bain, et quand il revient, Akaashi a déjà déposé son verre sur la table basse.  
\- Vous avez le visage mouillé, Bokuto-san.  
\- Je me suis passé un peu d'eau ! Je t'ai emprunté un peu de déo, aussi. Merci pour le verre ! C'est super gentil.

Bokuto s'installe en tailleur sur le canapé et Akaashi s'assied à côté de lui et pose immédiatement sa tête sur son épaule. Bokuto avale la gorgée qu'il avait en bouche mais se trouve idiot de ne pas avoir les mains libres. Il a un peu chaud, mais ça devrait vite se calmer maintenant qu'il est dans la clim.  
\- Vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui, Bokuto-san ?  
\- Je t'ai ramené l'anime dont je t'ai parlé ! Si tu veux, on le regarde.

Bokuto penche la tête en arrière et essaie d'avaler le reste de sa boisson d'un trait pour se débarrasser de son verre. Il a un hoquet, ce qui fait rire Akaashi, qui attrape son verre vide de ses mains pour le poser sur la table.  
\- Merci ! dit Bokuto en souriant. T'es quand même super adorable, comme garçon, Akaashi !  
\- Vous ne saviez pas ? demande Akaashi avec un petit sourire. Sa main se pose sur la cuisse de Bokuto quand il se réinstalle sur le canapé.

Ce n'est pas du tout que ça lui déplaise. En fait, Bokuto adore le sentir contre lui. Mais il ne sait jamais trop comment il est supposé réagir. Akaashi a l'air de faire ça le plus naturellement du monde, lui ! Il voudrait bien que ce soit son cas aussi.  
\- Ben si, bien sûr ! Je le sais depuis le début.

Il attrape la main d'Akaashi sur son short et la presse dans la sienne.  
\- Bokuto-san, ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez là.  
\- Moi aussi ! Il fait super bon, chez toi !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui dit ça ? Il s'est mis à repenser à ce que lui a dit Shirofuku, et a balancé le premier truc qui lui est passé par la tête pour ne pas se lancer sur le sujet qu'il a à l'esprit.  
\- Vous avez la clim chez vous aussi, Bokuto-san.

Bien sûr qu'il a la clim, bon sang…  
\- Désolé, je dis des conneries ! Tu veux regarder un anime, du coup ?  
\- Tout à l'heure, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je veux bien rester là.  
\- Pas de souci.

Et c'est râpé pour penser à autre chose. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il demande son avis à quelqu'un, aussi ? Enfin à vrai dire, le quelqu'un en question a lu le message par-dessus son épaule, ce n'est pas sa faute à lui si Shirofuku se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Akaashi se redresse et se penche vers lui. Il a les yeux rivés sur les siens, et Bokuto ne peut pas s'empêcher de piquer un fard.  
\- Ça va ? demande Akaashi à voix basse.  
\- Ouais ! Non. En fait… Akaashi, je peux te demander un truc ?

Au moins il l'entendra nier, et il saura qu'il avait bien raison, et il pourra reprendre contenance ! Oui, ça doit être une bonne idée. Sauf qu'il doit trouver comment formuler ça, maintenant.  
\- Ton email de l'autre fois… Tu sais.  
\- Bokuto-san, je vous envoie un peu trop de messages pour comprendre de quoi vous voulez parler.  
\- Oui… enfin, il n'est même pas différent des autres hein ! Mais je le relisais hier et puis… Shirofuku a débarquée ! Dans le gymnase !  
\- Vous avez discuté de mes emails avec Shirofuku-san ?  
\- Je suppose que oui ?  
\- Vous avez le droit, Bokuto-san, ça ne me dérange pas.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir, en fait ! Akaashi…  
\- Je vous écoute toujours…, répond son petit-ami, et ses doigts desserrent les siens pour venir caresser le dessus de sa main.

Bokuto sent son cœur s'accélérer. Il se met à associer Akaashi au genre de choses dont Shirofuku parlait, et ça ne va pas du tout. Akaashi n'a rien derrière la tête. Ce n'est pas honnête de l'imaginer… et bien, de l'imaginer dévêtu, pour commencer. Bokuto rive ses yeux sur leurs deux mains.  
\- L'email où tu disais que je pouvais rester chez toi cette nuit... Je sais bien que tu disais ça juste comme ça !! Mais moi je trouvais ça gentil, alors je l'ai relu, et Shirofuku s'est pointée pile à ce moment-là !  
\- … Et qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

Les doigts d'Akaashi quittent sa main et glissent le long de son avant-bras, et Bokuto les suit avec des yeux écarquillés.  
\- Que… ça impliquait quelque chose ?  
\- Bokuto-san, bien sûr que ça impliquait quelque chose.  
\- Heu… Quelque chose comme quoi ?  
\- Vous pouvez vous tourner vers moi ?

Bokuto obtempère et Akaashi se décale, une jambe repliée sous sa cuisse. Il s'appuie un peu sur sa cuisse et l'embrasse rapidement avant de le fixer en silence quelques secondes. Quand la bouche d'Akaashi revient sur la sienne, Bokuto passe une main derrière sa nuque et ferme les yeux. Les lèvres de son petit-ami s'entrouvrent et Bokuto sent la langue d'Akaashi lui caresser les siennes, alors il se décide à les écarter. Le goût de sa bouche est vraiment agréable. Ils ont déjà échangé quelques baisers comme celui-ci, et Bokuto s'est dit à chaque fois qu'Akaashi avait une haleine attirante. Sa langue est humide, et Bokuto a envie de la prendre entre ses lèvres, mais il hésite. C'est sans doute une pensée bizarre.  
\- Quelque chose comme ça…, murmure Akaashi en s'écartant.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ce qu'impliquait mon message.

Il en était venu à oublier leur discussion.  
\- Bokuto-san, ma mère est partie pour le week-end, en fait. Alors si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à demain soir.  
\- Tu aurais pu m'écrire ça comme ça, j'aurais compris !  
\- Vous auriez compris quoi si je vous avais demandé directement de passer le week-end chez moi ?

Vu l'expression d'Akaashi, Bokuto commence à se douter que Shirofuku n'avait peut-être pas aussi tort que ce qu'il voulait bien croire. Il se sent un peu déstabilisé, et ce n'est pas quelque chose d'habituel.  
\- Akaashi…  
\- Bokuto-san, moi je voudrais bien aller un peu plus loin. On sort ensemble depuis plus de trois semaines.  
\- Presque quatre ! le reprend Bokuto avant de se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas dans ce sens-là qu'il fallait aller.  
\- Je voudrais vous caresser.  
\- Tu… peux faire ça, répond Bokuto d'une voix saccadée en fixant la main d'Akaashi venue se reposer sur sa cuisse.  
\- Je peux faire ça ici ? demande Akaashi d'une petite voix.

Il a les joues roses, ce qui le rend tout à fait adorable, mais la couleur de son visage ne doit rien être en comparaison avec le sien. Bokuto sent son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer quand les doigts d'Akaashi glissent sous le bas de son short. Il a chaud, presque plus qu'à l'extérieur. Et il ne sait ni quoi répondre, ni quoi faire. Il tombe probablement des nues, ou alors il s'en doutait un peu. En fait il ne sait pas. Ça lui allait vraiment bien, à lui, de se contenter de la présence d'Akaashi près de lui !  
\- Akaashi ! lance Bokuto en attrapant la main de son petit-ami.  
\- Vous ne voulez pas, alors ?  
\- C'est… pas ça ! Heu, je sais pas ! Attend-moi deux minutes, ok ?!

Bokuto se lève précipitamment et retourne à la salle de bain. Il claque la porte derrière lui et s'y adosse. Il ne respire jamais aussi vite que lorsqu'il joue au volley. Sauf que le volley, ça ne l'a jamais mis mal à l'aise ! Sur le terrain, il est à fond dans son élément. Sur un canapé, tout seul avec Akaashi, il se sent par contre complètement paumé. Qu'est-ce qu'il est bien supposé devoir faire ? Konoha s'est foutu de lui lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'Akaashi et lui n'avaient jamais fait autre chose que s'embrasser. Il s'était venté, lui, d'avoir couché avec sa première copine au bout de quelques jours, et Bokuto avait trouvé ça déplacé. Coucher ensemble, c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement intime ! Faire ça à la légère, ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, et il est certain que ça ne ressemble pas non plus à son petit-ami.

Mais apparemment, c'est ce dont Akaashi a envie, là. Pour le coup, ça parait assez clair. Ce n'est pas qu'il trouve ça bizarre, juste qu'il ne pensait pas que son petit-ami en était là. Il faut qu'il réfléchisse ! Il ne voudrait pas décevoir Akaashi, c'est clairement la dernière chose qu'il ait envie de faire. Mais est-ce qu'il en a envie, lui ? Honnêtement, l'idée ne lui déplait pas, c'est plutôt que ça lui parait vraiment énorme. Beaucoup trop énorme ! Il aurait bien voulu avoir quelques mois pour y penser, quoi. C'est peut-être lui qui est bizarre, réflexion faite, et pas les autres qui sont obsédés.

Akaashi ne peut pas être obsédé, d'ailleurs. S'il a envie de le toucher… et bien c'est que ce doit être tout à fait naturel. Il pourrait toujours le laisser faire et voir où ça le mène. A moins qu'Akaashi n'ait envie que lui-même fasse quelque chose ? Mais alors dans ce cas, quel genre de chose ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Passer une main sous son haut ?

Il a l'odeur d'Akaashi qui lui revient en mémoire comme si le garçon se tenait près de lui. Ça pourrait sans doute être bien, de le toucher là. Et puis c'est vrai qu'Akaashi a la peau vraiment douce.  
\- Bokuto-san ? Vous pouvez revenir s'il vous plait ? Il n'y a pas de problème.

Bokuto se décale et ouvre rapidement la porte. Akaashi a perdu son sourire.  
\- On peut regarder votre anime, si vous voulez.  
\- Non ! Clairement pas, t'étais pas motivé tout de suite ! Je reviens.

Bokuto attrape la main d'Akaashi et ils retournent s'installer sur le canapé. Bokuto rabat ses jambes contre son torse, et Akaashi s'assied avec un seul genou replié.  
\- Désolé, je ne comptais pas vous faire fuir.  
\- Akaashi, tu trouves que je suis un bon petit-ami ? Parce que moi, j'aimerais que tu me trouves super !

Akaashi rigole et ce son ravit Bokuto qui lui sourit en reprenant sa main dans la sienne.  
\- Je vous trouve super, si ça peut vous rassurer.  
\- Vraiment ?! Quand j'assure sur le terrain, ou en tant que petit-ami ?  
\- Je suppose que vous avez plus la classe sur le terrain.  
\- J'ai à fond la classe sur le terrain ! Mais… ça veut dire que je n'assure pas en tant que petit-ami ?  
\- Bokuto-san, je vais chercher votre sac pour lancer un dvd, ok ?  
\- Attends !

Bokuto attrape instinctivement le débardeur d'Akaashi lorsque celui-ci se redresse. La main de son petit-ami attrape la sienne et la détache du tissu et Akaashi se retourne vers lui. Il ne lui a pas répondu, et Bokuto craint qu'Akaashi ne commence à le trouver naze. Il n'a plus tellement envie de regarder la télé, là.  
\- Tu veux pas rester ?  
\- J'avais un peu trop de choses en tête, avant que vous n'arriviez. Désolé. Je veux bien faire autre chose.  
\- Ca me va, Akaashi, reprend Bokuto en serrant sa main. Tu veux bien revenir ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous va ?  
\- Que… tu continues comme tout à l'heure, finit Bokuto les joues complètement rouges.  
\- Bokuto-san, ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire quelque chose dont vous n'avez pas envie.  
\- Mais ça me va ! Ça me va.  
\- Ca vous va, ou bien vous en avez envie ?

C'est une question un brin épineuse. Bokuto n'est pas vraiment sûr de faire la différence. Il se lève et s'approche d'Akaashi pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.  
\- Je veux bien essayer, répond-il en posant son menton contre le sien. J'suis désolé, j'y avais pas encore réfléchi, ça doit te paraître con.  
\- Pas con. Peu envisageable, peut-être.

Bokuto passe ses bras dans le dos d'Akaashi et le presse contre lui. Il pose sa tête sur son épaule et hume la zone de peau entre le débardeur et la base du cou avant d'y déposer un baiser.  
\- Bokuto-san, vous n'aviez vraiment pas compris que je vous tendais des perches ?  
\- Heu…  
\- C'est ce que je me disais, reprend Akaashi en rigolant.

Bokuto essaie de comprendre à quoi Akaashi fait référence, mais il ne se souvient pas de quoi que ce soit.  
\- J'aurais dû vous le dire franchement, ça marche toujours mieux, avec vous.  
\- Ouais, je suppose.  
\- Bokuto-san, vous ne voulez pas m'embrasser de nouveau ?

Bokuto a son ventre qui se crispe mais il redresse la tête sans desserrer son étreinte et Akaashi passe ses bras derrière son cou. Il se sent bien quand il est contre lui. Akaashi l'observe avec un petit sourire, et Bokuto se dit que c'est vraiment un joli garçon. Il n'est pas tombé amoureux de lui pour ça, mais c'est tout de même assez flatteur que de l'avoir pour lui. Ce garçon-là est son petit-ami.

Bokuto se penche en avant, sourit et puis ferme les yeux. Il attrape les lèvres d'Akaashi dans les siennes et accentue rapidement la pression sur sa bouche. Les mains de son petit-ami caressent sa nuque et descendent le long de son cou. Akaashi se rapproche et Bokuto hésite à le serrer plus fort contre lui. Il sent distinctement ses doigts glisser sur son épaule, sur son biceps, et dessiner le rebord de son tee-shirt. Et puis sa main glisse sous le tissu, et Bokuto sent un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Le fait qu'Akaashi le touche sous ses vêtements a quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Ce n'est pourtant que son bras, cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire !

Akaashi se détache et Bokuto se demande pourquoi, mais son petit-ami ne dit rien et embrasse sa joue, sa mâchoire, et puis ses lèvres descendent dans son cou et Bokuto agrippe son débardeur.  
\- Vous sentez bon…  
\- Je… n'ai pas pris de douche !  
\- Vous sentez votre odeur. J'aime bien votre odeur, Bokuto-san.  
\- Ah !... Merci !

Il pourrait probablement lui dire la même chose, parce que l'odeur d'Akaashi est fantastique. Mais l'esprit de Bokuto est complètement absorbé par la sensation des lèvres d'Akaashi dans son cou, et de sa main sur sa peau. Il a du mal à réfléchir de façon normale. Alors quand Akaashi vient chercher ses mains dans son dos pour les passer lui-même sous son débardeur, Bokuto bloque sa respiration.

La peau d'Akaashi est chaude. La peau d'Akaashi est douce. Et surtout, la peau d'Akaashi est nue, sous ses doigts. Son petit-ami laisse les mains de Bokuto là, sur ses flancs, les abandonne pour revenir dans son cou, et attrape ses lèvres dans les siennes. Le baiser est un peu différent, parce que leurs deux bouches s'ouvrent plus. L'odeur d'Akaashi est encore plus présente qu'avant, et Bokuto laisse la langue de son petit-ami pénétrer sa bouche. Les mains d'Akaashi passent dans son dos et s'arrêtent un moment sur le bas de son tee-shirt pour finalement le soulever.  
\- Vous avez le droit de faire pareil, murmure Akaashi contre ses lèvres en aventurant ses deux mains dans son dos.

Effectivement. Bokuto se rend compte qu'il n'a pas bougé ses doigts d'un pouce et se sent complètement honteux. Akaashi a envie d'être touché, et ça, c'est à lui de le faire. Il décolle son ventre du sien et soulève un peu son débardeur pour pouvoir caresser ses reins. Leur baiser s'interrompt un moment, mais Akaashi vient rapidement rechercher la bouche de Bokuto et attrape entre les siennes sa lèvre inférieure. Bokuto sent l'une des mains d'Akaashi monter le long de son flanc tandis que l'autre se pose sur sa hanche. Ses doigts attrapent un passant de son short et tirent légèrement dessus.  
\- Vous vous êtes arrêté, Bokuto-san, dit Akaashi, et Bokuto comprend que ses mains sont à nouveau immobiles.  
\- Désolé !

Akaashi se détache avant de lui prendre la main.  
\- On va dans ma chambre ?

Bokuto se passe une main dans les cheveux et attend un moment que sa respiration reprenne un rythme à peu près normal. Il sourit à Akaashi et tâche de faire bonne figure malgré son appréhension. La chambre d'Akaashi. Pour sûr, il va pouvoir gérer la situation !  
\- Ca marche… !

Akaashi ouvre la porte de sa chambre, lâche la main de Bokuto et le laisse entrer le premier avant de refermer derrière lui. Sur les quelques mètres qui séparent le salon de la chambre de son petit-ami, Bokuto s'est fait une promesse. Celle de ne pas tout foutre en l'air et de tâcher d'être à la hauteur. Il doit absolument se comporter en bon petit-ami, se montrer digne de sortir avec Akaashi ! Après tout, il n'a rien contre l'idée de… faire l'amour avec lui. Dans la théorie. Dans la pratique, ça le stresse complètement, affreusement, et il va devoir faire de son mieux pour ne rien en laisser paraître.  
\- Bokuto-san, est-ce que ça va ? demande Akaashi en lui reprenant la main.  
\- Oui ! Oui, nickel !  
\- Vous savez, on peut s'arrêter là. Je ne vous en voudrai pas du tout.  
\- Akaashi… en fait je suis hyper stressé ! Pardon.

Ok, c'est déjà complètement raté pour sa résolution.  
\- Ca, j'avais remarqué, dit Akaashi en souriant.  
\- Mais ça sera pareil dans un mois, c'est clair ! Et pas moyen que je te fasse poireauter aussi longtemps !  
\- Est-ce que ça vous déplait de me toucher ? Ou que je vous touche ?  
\- Pas du tout ! Non, c'est carrément pas ça, c'est hyper agréable, au contraire !  
\- Moi j'aime beaucoup vous toucher, Bokuto-san, reprend Akaashi en plaquant une main sur le torse de Bokuto. J'aime vraiment bien…, continue-t-il en l'embrassant juste sous l'oreille, - vous embrasser, et vous sentir.

Comment est-ce qu'on est supposé contrôler les battements de son cœur, au juste ?  
\- Je voudrais vous voir un peu plus. Et vous tenir contre moi.

Les deux mains d'Akaashi se posent sur ses hanches et tirent légèrement sur le tee-shirt de Bokuto.  
\- Est-ce que je peux vous ôter votre haut, Bokuto-san ?

Akaashi a une voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude, mais toujours basse. Il est là à le regarder droit dans les yeux, avec une expression que Bokuto ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Il a les pommettes plus roses que d'ordinaire, aussi. Un peu comme après un entrainement, mais sans sueur qui perle sur son front. Bokuto passe une main sur sa joue et Akaashi ferme les yeux un instant. Son expression est vraiment mignonne et attendrissante. Les lèvres entrouvertes, Akaashi tourne légèrement la tête et ses lèvres rencontrent la paume de Bokuto.

Et ce garçon-là, c'est son petit-ami. Ce n'est peut-être officiel que depuis un mois, mais ça fait un bon moment que Bokuto le trouve attirant. Akaashi est un garçon doué, franc, habile, et beau garçon. Il est le coéquipier parfait pour lui, ses passes sont justes, précises, idéales. Sa façon de lui parler, que ce soit pour le rabrouer gentiment ou pour le consoler, ça lui a toujours plu. Akaashi a une façon d'être avec lui que Bokuto admire et qui le ravit. Bokuto s'est plusieurs fois demandé ce qu'Akaashi pouvait bien trouver d'attirant chez lui, en dehors de son talent et de sa grande gueule, parce qu'il n'aurait pas cru que ce genre de personnalité faisait tomber les gens amoureux de vous. Mais là, en l'observant dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il se dit que ça n'a pas spécialement d'importance.  
\- Ok…

Il est bien, avec lui. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il soit aussi mal à l'aise. Akaashi est un garçon prévenant et attentionné. Il ferait mieux de se laisser aller, comme à son habitude, au lieu d'être aussi crispé. Après tout, Akaashi lui a dit qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec personne avant. Il n'est probablement pas tellement plus confiant que lui. Probablement.

Les doigts d'Akaashi glissent sur ses flancs en faisant remonter le tee-shirt de Bokuto et le mouvement s'arrête au niveau de ses épaules. Bokuto sourit devant le sourcil levé d'Akaashi et entreprend de finir d'enlever tout seul son haut. Il n'y a rien de troublant là-dedans. Il a déjà été plein de fois torse-nu devant ce garçon-là. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas du tout pudique. Ça, il peut gérer sans problème.

Mais Akaashi lui attrape le tee-shirt des mains pour le lancer sur son lit avant de passer un doigt entre ses pectoraux, et tout de suite, sa zone de confort peut tomber aux oubliettes. Bokuto déglutit péniblement, les yeux rivés sur la main d'Akaashi, tandis que son petit-ami la plaque sur son torse avant de la laisser glisser jusqu'à son ventre. Il s'est rapproché de lui, et Bokuto peut à présent sentir sa respiration sur sa peau nue.  
\- Vous avez le cœur qui bat vite, murmure Akaashi en laissant reposer les doigts de son autre main sur sa poitrine.

Il penche la tête et appuie son front contre le torse de Bokuto. Ses lèvres viennent caresser la base de son cou, laissant une petite zone humide après leur passage, et Akaashi remonte vers le visage de Bokuto, déposant quelques baisers sur son cou, sa mâchoire et sa joue et son nez.  
\- Vous sentez vraiment très bon, Bokuto-san…  
\- Akaashi…  
\- Mmh ?

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a envie de lui dire. Il avait juste envie de l'appeler, comme ça. Alors il n'ajoute rien. Bokuto passe une main dans les cheveux d'Akaashi et se penche pour l'embrasser. Il commence à se sentir plus à l'aise et à envie de sentir Akaashi plus proche. Ce dernier se plaque contre lui et glisse ses bras derrière sa nuque. Il l'attire à lui, et Bokuto ne résiste pas. Il attrape les reins d'Akaashi et soupire dans leur baiser. La langue de son petit-ami vient caresser l'une de ses lèvres, l'invitant à s'écarter un peu, et Bokuto ouvre la bouche plus grande. Sa propre langue rencontre celle d'Akaashi, la lèche et s'enroule autour d'elle. Akaashi l'abandonne au bout de quelques secondes pour saisir la lèvre supérieure de Bokuto entre les siennes.

Il aime bien, quand il fait ça. La peau de sa lèvre happée par la bouche d'Akaashi. Il a son souffle juste sur son nez et dans sa bouche, son odeur qui vient le titiller. Akaashi a un goût très agréable. Il ne sent pas le dentifrice, comme ça lui arrive souvent. Il sent quelque chose de plus personnel. C'est peut-être juste le goût de sa salive, Bokuto ne sait pas comment l'interpréter. Ce doit être ça. Le goût de la salive d'Akaashi a quelque chose qui l'attire. Bokuto tire un peu en arrière pour qu'Akaashi lâche sa lèvre et il plaque sa bouche sur la sienne de façon un peu plus pressante.

Il sent les mains d'Akaashi descendre dans son dos, malaxer ses omoplates et glisser sur ses flancs. Bokuto sent bien que son ventre se soulève un peu plus que d'ordinaire, parce que sa respiration est saccadée. Il se rend progressivement compte qu'il a envie de sentir Akaashi plus près, pouvoir avoir sa peau pressée contre la sienne. Sans interrompre leur baiser, il essaie de soulever le débardeur de son petit-ami et, à son tour, Akaashi l'aide à le retirer.

Ils n'échangent aucun mot. Le tissu tombe par terre, et Bokuto a l'irrépressible envie de toucher Akaashi aux endroits qu'ils ne pouvaient pas atteindre auparavant. Il réalise qu'il est en train d'être excité par la situation et sent son visage virer au rouge. Parce que pour la première fois, Akaashi doit être en mesure de le constater aussi.  
\- Désolé ! bredouille Bokuto en s'écartant un peu.

Il lâche Akaashi mais celui-ci lui attrape la main et l'attire vers le lit. Bokuto suit le mouvement et obtempère en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Il se sent à nouveau mal à l'aise. Il aurait préféré pouvoir contrôler ses réactions un peu mieux.  
\- Bokuto-san, dit Akaashi en se postant devant lui, les mains sur ses épaules. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me repousser pour ça. Ça ne me gêne pas.  
\- Oh…  
\- Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ?

Bokuto acquiesce et Akaashi grimpe sur le lit. Il se met à genoux derrière lui et Bokuto sent ses bras l'enlacer et sa tête venir se reposer sur son épaule. Akaashi embrasse la peau dans le haut de son dos et serre ses bras sur son torse, assez fort, de façon un peu possessive. Bokuto ferme les yeux et expire profondément. Il appuie ses mains sur les genoux d'Akaashi et serre la peau sous ses doigts quand il sent qu'Akaashi attrape l'un de ses tétons.  
\- Ah !...  
\- Ça vous ennuie ?  
\- Non…

La deuxième main d’Akaashi appuie fermement contre sa peau et descend sur son ventre. Bokuto l’attrape et la serre dans la sienne, enfonçant sans y réfléchir ses ongles tandis qu’Akaashi malaxe toujours entre deux doigts son téton de son autre main. Ça lui fait légèrement mal, mais Bokuto préfère attendre un peu pour analyser ce qu’il ressent vraiment, parce qu’il ne peut pas dire que la sensation soit particulièrement désagréable. Sous sa main, les doigts d’Akaashi se détendent et Bokuto relâche sa pression pour accompagner le mouvement de son petit-ami sur la peau de son ventre. 

Leurs deux mains, guidées par Akaashi, passent alternativement sur son nombril, son flanc et remontent jusqu’à son torse, où Bokuto s’arrête. Akaashi attrape son second téton et l’embrasse juste sous l’oreille. Bokuto sent son souffle sur son cou, et les poils de sa nuque se hérissent. Il tremble un peu, et Akaashi remue derrière lui.  
\- Est-ce que je peux me tourner ? demande Bokuto en ouvrant les yeux. 

Akaashi retire ses mains et Bokuto grimpe un peu mieux sur le lit, pour se retrouver à moitié à genoux face à Akaashi qui l’observe un moment sans rien dire. Il se demande ce qu'il a en tête, à ce moment-là. Est-ce qu’il est intimidé par la situation, lui aussi ? Est-ce qu’il voudrait que Bokuto le caresse également ? Akaashi n’est pas du genre à se taire si une situation ne lui convient pas, alors Bokuto se doute que ce qu’ils font lui plait, à lui aussi. Il a les yeux presque plus sombres que d’habitude. Ils sont plissés, ses pupilles à peine visibles, et Akaashi est en train de se mordiller la lèvre.  
\- Vous voulez qu’on s’allonge ? demande finalement son petit-ami après quelques secondes de silence. 

Bokuto acquiesce et s’installe sur le flanc, face au mur, sa tête posée sur son bras à moitié tendu. Akaashi s’allonge contre lui, son visage tout près du sien, et Bokuto l’aide à se rapprocher en lui encerclant le bas du dos de son bras libre.  
\- J’aime bien t’avoir comme ça.  
\- C’est votre technique de drague favorite, Bokuto-san. 

Bokuto éclate de rire en repensant à la façon dont il a fait comprendre la toute première fois à Akaashi qu’il l’intéressait. Il lui avait proposé de dormir chez lui, et s’était glissé dans son futon pour le prendre dans ses bras au milieu de la nuit. Bokuto se rappelle surtout qu’il avait eu un mal de chien à se décider à faire le premier pas, et craignait franchement de se faire rembarrer. Mais c’est tout à fait vrai, il adore l’avoir ainsi contre lui. Aujourd’hui particulièrement, parce qu’il a l’impression qu’Akaashi sent encore meilleur que d’habitude, est encore plus mignon que d’habitude. Il lui embrasse le front et décale son bras pour le placer sous la tête d’Akaashi. 

Il sent rapidement sa main revenir sur lui. Il caresse d’un doigt son côté, de la ceinture de son short jusqu’à son aisselle, et Bokuto gigote. Akaashi reprend le même mouvement avec tous les doigts de sa main, et cette fois-ci la caresse est différente, bien plus franche. Bokuto cherche la bouche d’Akaashi et ce dernier se décale pour l’y aider. Bokuto retire son bras de sous sa tête mais ne sait pas vraiment où le mettre, alors il s’allonge sur le dos, la tête tournée vers Akaashi, et l’attire à lui pour l’embrasser plus facilement. Il le sent finalement s’installer lui aussi un peu mieux, sur le flanc tout contre lui, et passer une jambe entre les siennes. 

Bokuto se sent fabuleusement bien, comme ça. Il a envie de faire courir sa main dans le dos du garçon installé contre lui et lorsqu’il le fait, Akaashi bouge encore pour se retrouver à moitié sur Bokuto. La bouche de ce dernier s’ouvre un peu plus grande, et Akaashi en profite pour approfondir le baiser. 

Bokuto ne sait pas si c’est la pression du corps d’Akaashi sur le sien, où le très bon accès que son petit-ami a maintenant à sa bouche dans cette position, mais son excitation grandit rapidement. Il ressent le besoin de se frotter à Akaashi pour apaiser les sensations qui lui parcourent le bas-ventre. Ou peut-être les accentuer, en fait. Bokuto n’a jamais été spécialiste dans le domaine de la sexualité. Il a appris petit à petit à connaître son propre corps, sans toutefois expérimenter de se toucher lui-même si souvent que ça. Ça lui est arrivé, à quelques reprises, mais ça ne l’a pas intéressé outre mesure. Il a entendu des tas de fois des garçons parler de sexe, et sans que cela le dérange, il s’est vite rendu compte que ce n’était pas un sujet qui le motivait particulièrement. Avant de tomber amoureux, il n’en voyait pas l’intérêt. Et puis il a commencé à trouver Akaashi attirant, sans pour autant éprouver le besoin d’un contact physique vraiment approfondi. 

Sauf qu’il doit bien se rendre à l’évidence. Quand Akaashi se trouve aussi proche de lui, il ressent quelque chose qui lui plait beaucoup, et il a envie que ça continue. Ses reins le tiraillent. Il sent comme une boule de chaleur diffuse dans le bas-ventre, qui s’accentue dès qu’Akaashi appuie contre l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Il a clairement une érection, plus forte que tout à l’heure, et il lui semble qu’Akaashi a déplacé un peu plus sa jambe entre les siennes pour faire pression dessus. A présent, cela ne le dérange pas. Il voudrait qu’Akaashi vienne un peu plus sur lui, parce qu’il est certain qu’il se sentira encore mieux ainsi. 

La main d’Akaashi a retrouvé son ventre, qui se gonfle un peu sous la caresse. Bokuto respire un peu plus difficilement. Quand les doigts d’Akaashi passent sur le rebord de son short, Bokuto entend un gémissement sortir de sa propre gorge et écarquille les yeux. Ça a totalement échappé à son contrôle.  
\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux vous toucher ? murmure Akaashi en levant les yeux sur lui. 

Bokuto hésite un moment. Il évalue ce que cette question implique, et préfère ne pas répondre n’importe quoi. Il a complètement envie qu’Akaashi le touche, mais ça le gêne un peu d’avoir à se dévêtir au passage.  
\- Akaashi, ça t’ennuie si on se met sous le drap ?  
\- Non, si vous voulez… 

Akaashi se redresse et Bokuto se lève pour laisser son petit-ami défaire son lit. Quand il a fini, il se tourne vers lui et semble prendre une grande inspiration. Akaashi défait les boutons de son propre short et le fait glisser sur ses cuisses, pour finalement le retirer complètement. Bokuto ne peut pas faire grand-chose d’autre que de le fixer tout du long. Akaashi a les jambes nues devant lui. Il est en sous-vêtements. Et Bokuto a légèrement l’impression d’halluciner.  
\- Je suppose qu’il vaut mieux, dit Akaashi en haussant les épaules.  
\- T’es trop beau…  
\- Bokuto-san, vous, vous avez encore votre short.  
\- Akaashi ! T’es trop, trop beau. J’avais pas réalisé !  
\- Je ne suis pas très musclé.  
\- T’es parfait.  
\- Bokuto-san, vous ne voulez pas revenir ? 

Bokuto relève les yeux sur son visage et voit qu’Akaashi est assez rouge. Bokuto doit avoir un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il se trouve un peu stupide, mais de voir Akaashi comme ça l’a frappé d’une évidence : son petit-ami est le plus beau garçon de la Terre ! Et son boxer lui va à ravir. Il est juste sublime. Bokuto fait un mouvement vers lui et réalise qu’il n’a toujours pas retiré son short, et que cela était le but premier de l’opération. Il s’en débarrasse rapidement et se hâte de se glisser sous le drap, pour ne pas rester presque nu devant Akaashi. Ce dernier sourit et le rejoint. Bokuto se décale au centre du lit et laisse son petit-ami venir au-dessus de lui, une jambe entre ses cuisses. Après quelques secondes seulement, Bokuto retrouve les sensations qui l’avaient habité un peu plus tôt. 

Au niveau de l’aine, Akaashi presse sur son entrejambe, de façon plus accentuée qu’avant.  
\- Akaashi… 

Son petit-ami s’appuie sur un coude et embrasse avidement sa bouche, tandis que sa main libre descend le long de son flanc pour venir se plaquer sur le haut de sa cuisse. Il le caresse là un moment, et puis ses doigts glissent sous l’élastique de son slip pour finalement agripper le haut de sa fesse. Bokuto se rend compte qu’il ne fait lui-même rien de ses mains, alors il les passe sur les reins d’Akaashi. Cela semble motiver son petit-ami à se frotter contre lui. Akaashi se laisse finalement tomber entièrement sur son torse et sa cuisse et, le visage collé dans le cou de Bokuto, pose une main sur la hanche de ce dernier et l’autre sur son épaule.  
\- Bokuto-san, je voulais vous toucher…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mais je suis bien là, murmure Akaashi, et sa voix sonne comme un gémissement. 

Bokuto comprend que son petit-ami apprécie autant que lui d’être pressé contre son corps. Le frottement contre sa cuisse lui indique qu’Akaashi aussi est excité, et cette réalisation donne envie à Bokuto de le toucher un peu plus. Il libère l’une de ses mains et la glisse le long du flanc d’Akaashi pour atteindre l’élastique de son boxer. Il n’a jamais touché un autre garçon, et l’idée de prendre en main le sexe d’Akaashi lui fait un peu bizarre, mais c‘est pourtant tout à fait ce dont il a envie maintenant. Leur position n’est pas idéale pour cela, alors Bokuto se tourne un peu et Akaashi retire sa jambe. Quand ses doigts s’insèrent dans le sous-vêtement de son petit-ami, Bokuto se dit que ce n’est finalement pas si étrange que ça. Il ne tient pas à regarder ce qu’il fait, et est content de se trouver sous un drap, mais il cherche du regard les yeux d’Akaashi pour s’assurer de ne pas faire n’importe quoi.  
\- Mmh…, gémit Akaashi la bouche entrouverte, et ce son excite un peu plus Bokuto, qui commence à regretter d’avoir bougé. Attendez, Bokuto-san !... 

Akaashi se redresse précipitamment et s’installe à genoux au-dessus de la cuisse de Bokuto.  
\- Il faut que je vous touche aussi. 

Les mouvements d’Akaashi sont précipités. Il fait glisser le slip de Bokuto jusqu’à mi-cuisse, et descend son propre boxer de la même façon, avant de se repencher sur son petit-ami. Il a les traits tirés, les yeux à demi fermés, et Bokuto se sent brûlant quand sa main agrippe sa verge.  
\- Ah !..., crie Bokuto en basculant la tête en arrière. Akaashi !  
\- Bokuto-san, vous êtes tout chaud…  
\- Je t’aime ! Akaashi, je t’aime ! 

Bokuto a du mal à réfléchir. Il est complètement anéanti par la main d’Akaashi sur lui, qui glisse rapidement sur son sexe en un mouvement de va et vient qu’il reproduit quasiment à l’identique. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il doit faire pour donner du plaisir à Akaashi. Il regrette un peu son manque d’expérience ou de curiosité en la matière. Il pourrait probablement être meilleur. Il est sûr qu’Akaashi s’y prend beaucoup mieux que lui. Il a les yeux fermés, la bouche grande ouverte pour respirer du mieux qu’il le peut. Il devrait sans doute l’embrasser, ou bien peut-être utiliser sa deuxième main ? Mais il a du mal à bouger, alors il se concentre sur son mouvement encore un peu.  
\- Akaashi ! Je veux pas… te salir…  
\- Je m’en fous, soupire Akaashi en haletant. 

Bokuto se sent partagé entre le plaisir et l’appréhension. L’idée de jouir dans la main d’Akaashi le met mal à l’aise. Il voudrait pouvoir trouver une serviette, ou quelque chose, afin de ne pas se sentir honteux. Il sent Akaashi se tendre contre lui. Il l’observe un instant. Akaashi a la mâchoire serrée et les yeux grands ouverts, mais il ne le regarde pas. Ses sourcils sont redressés et son expression est sublime. Bokuto sent son sperme couler sur ses doigts, et il ferme les yeux, sans bouger sa main. Akaashi pousse un râle, et Bokuto sourit. La voix d’Akaashi durant l’amour lui plait énormément. Il se sent jouir assez rapidement, et essaie de se dégager un peu avant d’éjaculer, mais Akaashi l’en empêche. Il le regarde dans les yeux puis lui embrasse le front, et Bokuto sent à présent parfaitement qu’il est complètement en nage.  
\- Akaashi, je suis trempé…  
\- Ca ne me dérange pas. Votre peau sent bon… 

Bokuto laisse Akaashi glisser de sa cuisse et le serre contre lui alors qu'il se plie en boule, dos à lui. Akaashi a attrapé son bras et le presse contre lui. Bokuto plonge son visage dans les cheveux de son petit-ami et soupire de contentement.

Il sent terriblement bon, lui aussi.  
\- Bokuto-san, merci d'être venu aujourd'hui.  
\- Désolé d'avoir été long à la détente… C'était super, Akaashi, murmure Bokuto en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.  
\- Mmh… Je suis d'accord.

Bokuto se demande s'il doit poser des questions pour savoir ce qu'Akaashi a ressenti, pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas fait n'importe quoi, pour se rassurer un peu, en fait. Mais il ne sait pas s'il doit aborder le sujet, maintenant qu'ils ont fini. Pas dans les détails, du moins. Il pourra bien en reparler une autre fois.

Il se rend brusquement compte qu'il touche Akaashi avec sa main sale et retire ses doigts, sans pour autant savoir où les mettre.  
\- Vous pouvez laisser votre main là, Bokuto-san. J'irai me laver, tout à l'heure.  
\- Ok…, marmonne Bokuto en reposant sa main, un peu à contre cœur.  
\- Vous pouvez m'accompagner, d'ailleurs.

Bokuto pique un fard à l'idée de se tenir nu près d'Akaashi sous la douche. Dans un lit, c'est une chose, mais il ne se sent pas prêt à se montrer si vulnérable face à lui !  
\- Heu !... 

Il entend Akaashi rire doucement et ce son le fait sourire. Ce son le fait toujours sourire, en réalité. Akaashi a un rire adorable.  
\- Je disais un peu ça pour plaisanter, Bokuto-san.  
\- T'as pas envie de te laver avec moi ?  
\- Ca ne me pose aucun souci, répond Akaashi en se retournant vers lui. 

Il se recroqueville, et Bokuto comprend qu'il finit de retirer son boxer, toujours sur ses cuisses. Akaashi se colle à lui, et Bokuto se sent stupide de ne pas l'avoir imité. Il a toujours son slip ridiculement descendu sur ses jambes, là où Akaashi l'a laissé.

Parce qu'Akaashi lui a retiré, juste avant, réalise Bokuto, et son sourire s'élargit.  
\- Est-ce que vous restez chez moi tout le week-end ?  
\- Carrément !  
\- Réservez aussi le prochain, ajoute Akaashi en lui caressant les cheveux.  
\- On s'entraine tout le samedi ! T'as prévu autre chose ?  
\- Mmh, murmure Akaashi avant de l'embrasser. De fêter dignement vos dix-huit ans.


End file.
